Relationship (Not) Goals
by eprilion
Summary: Kisah percintaan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun Chanbaek gs School life non baku
1. 00

**Ini adalah cerita pertama aku, kalau cerita ini kurang dari segala-galanya mohon di maklumi, karna aku hanyalah penulis amatiran**

**~Typo merupakan karya terindah~**

**Baekhyun pov**

Yoo wassap gengssss

Kenalin gue baekhyun si cewe cantik seantero dunia aseeekkkkk jadi disini gue mau kenalin diri. Jadi nama gue byun baekhyun kembaran dari seulgi red velvet wkwkw ga percaya kan lo semua? Sama gue juga kagak si haha.

Oke gue disini masih sekolah tepatnya jelas 11 ips, dan gue punya pacar broooo dan pacar gue itu gans minta ampun. Tapi sayang dia itu nyebelin-nyebelinnya cowo, kagak ada romantisnya, kagak ada lembutnya, intinya nyebelin titik ga pake koma.

Tapi gue heran kenapa kok gue bisa klepek-klepek gitu sama dia, padahal ya gue itu udah di oon-oonin, di tolol-tololin, di bego-begoin, bukan itu aja gengs pala gue aja seneng bener di toyor sama dia kan bangsat yaa. Eh tapi gitu gitu pacar gue hehe.

Btw nama pacar gue itu chanyeol, park chanyeol. Dia itu gans parah dan dia juga kakel gue.

Udah ah segitu aja bacotnya.

Bye bye sayang muachhh

**Baekhyun pov end**


	2. 01

Dddrrrttt... ddrrtttt

"ih apa si ni hp ganggu gue baru aja gue tidur eh udah diganggu aja. Ngeselin banget dah"

Dengan amat sangat males baekhyun ambil tuh hp terus jawab panggilan itu

"heh bantet"

"apa?"

"bangun bego, bentar lagi sekolah"

"ga usah nyolot sialan"

"heh bilang apa lo? Masih untung gue ingetin ya"

"iya iya"

"udah cepet buru mandi, ntar gue jemput"

"iya"

Ga lama sambungan teleponnya di putus sama baekhyun terus hpnya langsung di lempar tapi di ranjang yaa bukan dilantai sayang katanya, soalnya hpnya masih baru wkwk.

Udah itu si baekhyun langsung siap siap buat berangkat sekolah bareng si pujaan hati eeaaa...

**Chanyeol pov**

Astagfirullah ini anak mana coba? Udah gue teleponin juga kagak di angkat-angkat, songong bat anjir awas aja dateng nanti gue unyeng-unyeng itu pala.

Daripada gabut mending gue denger musik dah sambil nungguin si bantet.

"wey. Lagi apa lo?" sialan kaget gue, pas gue liat ternyata si bantet

"sialan lo ah! kaget gue anjing"

"liat apaan lo?" Ini si baekhyun ngapa dah kepo banget macem dora, mana pake acara liat-liat layar hp gue lagi

"kepo lo ah. Udah yok berangkat" sambil berdiri gue masukin aja hp ke saku celana, biar aman. Terus gue kasih dah helm ke si baekhyun

"ih lo mah pelit" apa coba monyong-monyongin bibir sambil pake helm, ucul si tapi pengen nabok

"ga usah sok imut lo bego, udah buruan"

"iya biasa aja bangsat"

"gc anjir, mirip siput lo" Sesudah baekhyun naek ke motor langsung aja gue tarik gas bodo amat sama dia yang kejengkang haha jahat ya gue? Tapi inilah gue.

**Chanyeol pov end**


	3. 02

Baekhyun pov

Alhamdulillah akhirnya nyampe juga setelah gue teriak dijalan karna chanyeol bawa motornya ga nyante anjir. Parah itu anak mau bikin gue jantungan. Uh untung dedek ini kuat..

Langsung aja gue turun dari motornya terus kedepan tepat di depan chanyeol. Niatnya si gue minta bukain helmnya biar romantis-romantis gitu

"mau apa lo?" tapi si chanyeol liat guenya ga nyante, ah ga peka kamu mazzz

"bukain" kata gue sok imut sambil goyangin ini pala tapi bukan mau ajip ajip yak haha

"dih ogah, buka sendiri lo kan punya tangan" sok-sokan melengos nih bocah

"yaelah chan, sama pacar sendiri juga" gue pasang muka sok melas biar dia luluh

" ga usah pasang muka sok melas bego, jijik gue. Sini cepetan" yah walaupun dia ngatain gue dulu tapi yaa setidaknya dia mau lah lepasin helm gue

Tapi yang ga gue sangka-sangka dia malah ngegeplak helm yang masih gue pake. Sialan emang mana sakit lagi.

"sakit kali chan lo mah jahat" sumpah ini sakit banget, emang si chanyeol ga ada perasaan main geplak aja pala gue. Yaa Allah mana mata gue berkaca-kaca lagi, gila sakit bener

"ah lebay lo" dengan ga bersalahnya dia bilang gitu, untung cowo gue lo

"ini beneran sakit tau.. hiks.. lo mah ga punya perasaan, gue cewe lo bukan si? Kok lo gini amat hiks.. lo ga sayang ya sama gue? Makanya gue diginiin terus sama lo.. hiks.." udah mewek aja gue, bodo lah mau dibilang lemah

Gue lanjutin aja ngusapin air mata gue yang terus-terusan jatoh. Bodo amat sama chanyeol yang terkejut akibat omongan gue. Kesel gue lama-lama sama dia. Punya cowo kok bentukannya kayak bener sih, untung gue sayang sama dia.

Baekhyun pov end

Chanyeol pov

Yaa Allah kesayangan gue pake nangis lagi, langsung aja gue tarik dia ke pelukan gue biar dia ga nangis lagi

"udah dong nangisnya, maafin gue ya. Jangan ngomong kayak gitu dong, gue sayang banget sama lo. Maafin gue ya" sumpah ga tega gue liat dia nangis, mana dia masih nangis di pelukan gue lagi. Gue elusin aja tuh palanya setelah gue buka helmnya. Ughh kasian kesayangan gue

"udah dong yang" gue coba lepasin pelukannya, terus gue angkat dagu dia biar liat gue. Pengen ngakak gue liat muka dia yang kayak bocah, tapi masih gue tahan takutnya ini bocah nambah kejer nangisnya. Gue usap tuh air mata dia yang ada di pipi, kasian juga liat dia kayak gini

"udah ya jangan nangis, maafin gue ya hmm" gue rapihin poni dia yang acak-acakan

Cup

Gue cium keningnya dia rada lamaan biar dia tenang. Udahnya gue liat muka dia lagi dan betapa gemesnya gue liat muka merona dia, uh uculnya...

"ih m..malu tau" eh tiba-tiba dia meluk gue terus nyembunyiin mukanya di dada gue. Ciee malu cieee uh sayangggg

"udah ah, masuk yuk bentar lagi masuk. Ga malu apa lo diliat sama orang mesra-mesraan di parkiran"

Dia langsung lepasin pelukannya terus liat sekitar dan bener aja udah pada rame. Terus muka dia merah lagi haha

"ih ngapa lo ga bilang dari tadi kutil, malu gue"

"terus salah gue gitu? Salahin aja tuh bocah yang baru aja nangis"

"ih sialan lo ah" lah si baekhyun maen pergi aja, kurang ajar emang

Chanyeol pov end


	4. 03

**Baekhyun pov**

Ah sialan ni gara-gara chanyeol gue jadi malu kan. Eh tapi sumpah tadi itu bikin gue deg-degaan geragara si chanyeol nyium gue uhhhh baru itu gue ngerasa di romantisin. Biasanya mah kagak, jangankan di romantisin dia ngomong lembut aja kagak. Najisin emang

Gue kira mah gue itu udah telat ternyata dikelas masih kosong kayak gini anjir. Suasananya berasa lagi uji nyali coyy. Seremmmm

Karna gue anak yang rajin, jadilah gue buka buku sosiologi belajar bentaran doang karna gue takut ditanya-tanya sama guru, mana gurunya killer lagi mampus aja gue kalo ga bisa ngejawab pertanyaan yang dia kasih.

Gue kalo lagi belajar menghayati banget, sampe-sampe rasanya gue mau pingsan, untungnya gue kuat ya kan

BRAKK

Gue terkejut dong tiba-tiba ada yang ngegebrak meja, minta di pites emang

"woy sante ngapa, gue lagi belajar ini"

"belajar ya belajar aja ga usah ngegas" lah ngapa ni bocah ngegas, kebiasaan kagak di rem si itu mulut hmm

" lo ngapa dah han?" gue tutup aja dah bukunya, capek lama-lama gue belajar. Mending gue liatin si luhan yang mukanya ga ngenakin kayak siomay basi

"au ah kesel gue" kalo kayak gini yakin pasti ada kaitannya sama sehun

"kenapa si? Soal sehun lagi?"

" iyalah, siapa lagi?" hmm bener kata gue kan

"ada apa lagi si? Heran gue, kayaknya tiap hari masalah mulu"

" ya gimana ga masalah. Masa kemaren boneka rusa gue di kencingin sama vivi, mana si sehun diem aja lagi. Terus bonekanya ga di cuci sama dia, kan jadi bau"

"yaelah, lo kan bisa nyucinya. Kalo emang ga mau kan bisa ngelaudry. Ribet amat si"

" ya guenya ga mau ihhhh" lah ini bocah ngapa jadi mencak-mencak ke gue si

" serah dah serah"

Udahlah males gue urusin rumah tangga mereka. Mending gue diem ae dah bentar lagi juga gurunya masuk.

**Baekhyun pov end**

**Chanyeol pov**

Ah akhirnya bel istirahat bunyi juga. Udah laper banget gue

"yeol ngantin kagak?" lah si sehun udah di sebelah gue aja. Mana kaget lagi gue tiba-tiba dia ngomong

"iyalah. Kuylah"

Gue sama sehun pun bareng ke kantinnya, di sepanjang jalan banyak bener dah yang liatin gue. Biasalah, gue kan famous jadi wajar aja banyak yang ngelirik wkwk eits tapi hati gue tetep milik byun bantet baekhyun kok

Eh omong-omong soal baekhyun gue belum chat dia nih. Jadi kangen aa haha

**Chanyeolloo**

Tet

10.10

Bantet

10.11

Woy kerdil

10.12

Heh bagong

10.13

**Baekhyunnie**

Apasi?

10.15

**Chanyeolloo**

Dih ngartis lo

10.15

Udah makan?

10.15

**Baekhyunnie**

Bodo

10.16

Belum:(

10.16

**Chanyeolloo**

Makan bego biar lo tambah gede

10.17

**Baekhyunnie**

Iya iya bacot

10.17

Chat dari baekhyun gue read aja dah, mau makan dulu aa' udah laper haha

**Chanyeol pov end**

**Baekhyun pov**

Ga danta bener si chanyeol cuma chat begituan, kira gue mah dia mau beliin apa gitu karna tau gue ga ke kantin. Emang ya dasar yoda

Tapi bodolah, mending gue lanjut baca novel ae daripada marah-marah kagak jelas pan.

**BRAKK**

"Nih roti sama susu stroberry buat lo, gue tau lo ga bakal ke kantin. Makan ya"

Ga tau darimana datengnya, tiba-tiba si chanyeol ngasih roti sama susu

"Lo beliin buat gue?" Gue ngedongak biar bisa liat muka dia

"Kagak. Gue utangin buat lo"

"Sialan lo" gue cuma bisa ngumpat sampil mukul tangan dia

"Tau gue beliin buat lo masih aja nanya, udah mending lo makan. Gue mau balik bentar lagi masuk. Jangan lupa diabisin ya" dia ngusak pucuk pala gue bentaran sambil senyum terus udahnya langsung pergi aja dari kelas gue.

Gue cuma bisa senyum sambil liatin dia sampe ga keliatan lagi. Udahnya baru gue makan apa yang chanyeol kasih. Baik bener dah pacar gue. Haha

**Baekhyun pov end**


	5. 04

**Baekhyun pov**

Chanyeol mana ya? Lama bet keluar kelas. Gue chat dulu lah

**Baekhyunnie**

P

13.45

Chan

13.50

Wey tiang listrik

13.52

Ini anak kemana si. Sok ngartis bener anjirr. Kesel gue lama-lama

**Chanyeolloo**

Apaan?

14.00

**Baekhyunnie**

Sok ngartis lo sialan

14.01

Dimana lo? Gue udah di parkiran. Lumutan gue nungguin lo disini

14.02

**Chanyeolloo**

Bacot lo

14.03

Gue lagi dijalan. Tadi abis piket

14.04

**Baekhyunnie**

Cepetannnnnnnn

14.05

**Chanyeollo**

Iye iye. Bacot lo ah

14.06

Gue read aja tuh chat terakhir dari chanyeol. Sambil nungguin dia mending gue buka ig, siapa tau ada yang ngefollow gue kan heuheuheu

Lagi asik scroll tl ig, gue dikagetin njir dari belakang. Dan gue tau siapa pelakunya

"wey" ini pasti chanyeol ni yang ngagetin gue. Pas gue liat kebelakang bener aja si dedemit yang ngagetin gue

"kaget gue sialan" gue pelototin dah si chanyeol tapi yang dipelototinnya biasa aja

"lebay lo ah. Kuy lah balik. Capek gue pengen tidur"

Si chanyeol ambil helmnya terus sambil naik ke motor, dia juga pasangin helm ke gue. Uhh so sweetttttt

"udah?" tanya si chanyeol

"udah, ayok jalan" jawab gue sambil melukin dia, gue takut kejengkang lagi gara-gara si chanyeol langsung ngegas. Trauma gue

Selama dijalan kita si anteng-anteng aja, tapi yang bikin gue deg-degan tangan dia ngegenggam tangan gue yang lagi melukin dia. Ni dedemit kadang ga bisa ditebak dah, kadang baik, kadang kasar. Semau dia lah.

Eh ga lama akhirnya nyampe juga di rumah gue. Alhamdulillah selamet.

Gue turun dari motor dia sambil ngelepas helmnya terus gue kasih ke dia

"ini helm lo, mau masuk dulu kaga?" gue yakin pasti jawabannya kagak ini mah

"ogah. Gue mau balik, mau tidur" tuh kan bener

"ya udah. Ati-ati dijalan. Jangan ngebut-ngebut"

"iya iya. Bawel lo ah. Gue balik yaa"

Dia ngusak poni gue sekilas. Ah bikin gue deg-degan terus ni bayi dugong. Dia starter motornya, terus langsung pergi ga lupa juga senyum sama gue.

Dan gue juga masuk ke dalem rumah, btw gue tinggal sendiri si rumah. Si mamah sama papah gue lagi dinas keluar kota selama 2 bulan, lama kan. Terus kakak tersayang gue si baekbom lagi kuliah di jepang, sok-sokan dia itu kuliah disana. Padahal mah gawenya ge maen aja, kuliah si tapi malesan. Punya kakak gitu banget dah.

Udah sampe di kamar, gue rebahin badan gue di ranjang. Sumpah capek banget gue. Padahalkan di sekolah tadi gawe gue Cuma duduk tapi ya tetap aja kerasa capek. Sekalian lah tidur hehe

**Baekhyun pov end**

**Chanyeol pov**

Abis nganter baekhyun balik, gue ketiduran ranjang. Asli ini capeknya bukan main. Salahin aja sehun yang ga mau bantuin gue piket kelas. Emang setan itu anak.

Gue liat jam ternyata masih jam 5 sore. Mana jam 7 nanti gue mau nongkrong bareng anak-anak, biasalah anak gaul mah gini.

Mending gue mandi, udah bau banget ini badan.

Skip..

Seger bener gue baru mandi. Jadi wangi lagi kan ni badan haha. Eh si baekhyun lagi apa ya? Coba gue chat dah

**Chanyeolloo**

P

17.50

Woi bantet

17.55

Kerdil

18.00

Bayi dugong

18.15

Kok chat gue kagak dibales si. Jangan bilang ni anak masih aja ngebo, si anjir emang

**Chanyeollo**

Woi bantet

18.18

Jangan bilang lo masih ngebo

18.20

Sialan lo emang

18.25

Bodo amat lah, mending gue siap-siap bentar lagi jam 7.

**Chanyeol pov end**

**Baekhyun pov**

Hoooaammm...

Gila nyenyak bener gue tidur, ga kerasa udah mau malem aja. Mana gue belum mandi lagi, bodolah masih wangi ini haha.

Gue ambil hp terus idupin data siapa tau kan ada yang ngechat gue heuheu

Busettt ini chanyeol chat apaan banyak bener, gue buka dah

**Chanyeolloo (7)**

**Chanyeolloo**

P

17.50

Woi bantet

17.55

Kerdil

18.00

Bayi dugong

18.15

Woi bantet

18.18

Jangan bilang lo masih ngebo

18.20

Sialan lo emang

18.25

**Baekhyunnie**

Ehehehe

19.10

Gila si umpatan semua isinya haha. Bodo ah, paling juga ngambek. Gue biarin dulu aja lah, sekarang cuzz gue mau mandi

**Baekhyun pov end**


	6. 05

**Chanyeol pov**

Kesel banget gue ikut nongkrong. Anak-anak malah pada ngerokok sama minum-minum. Gue mah jangan ditanya kenapa ga ikut-ikutan. Maaf aja, gue masih sayang sama badan gue dan gue gak mau ngonsumsi barang-barang semacam itu yang bikin badan gue rusak.

"ga mau ikutan lo yeol?" kata si monkyu sambil nyodorin sebatang rokok ke gue. Gue si cuma liatin aja, toh ga minat sama sekali

"kagak. Lo aja" gue melengos liat hp gue, siapa tau kan si bantet bales chat gue.

"ga asik lo mah" sabodo. Ga denger gue

Banyak juga notip gue yang pada masuk. Tapi yang gue buka cuma dari si bantet doang, yang laen males gue buka atu-atu.

**Baekhyunnie (1)**

**Baekhyunnie**

Ehehhe

19.10

Udah gitu doang? Ga danta anjir. Mana balesnya lama bener. Anakan dugong emang.

**Chanyeolloo**

Udah gitu doang? Ga danta lo ah

21.15

Gue chat jam berapa lo bales jam berapa

21.15

Gue tunggu balesan dari dia kok lama ya. Apa tuh bocah udah tidur. Gue liat jam emang iya si sekarang kan jam jamnya orang tidur. Tapi biar ajalah, siapa tau si bantet belum tidur

**Baekhyunnie**

Yeuh susu guelah

21.30

**Chanyeolloo**

Apa susa susu? Minta sama mak lo sana. Gue ga ada

21.31

**Baekhyunnie**

Mesum lo dugong

21.31

Ngapa chat gue?

21.32

**Chanyeolloo**

Lo duluan ge yang bahas susu. Bukan salah gue lah

21.33

Cuma mau tau lo masih idup apa kagak

21.34

**Baekhyunnie**

Susu itu suka-suka, tuyul. Lo aja yang mesum

21.35

Sialan lo

21.35

**Chanyeolloo**

Haha

21.36

Heh itu mulut belum pernah ngerasain disumpel tai ya?

21.37

**Baekhyunnie**

Haha, jangan dong

21.38

**Chanyeollo**

Heh lo ga tidur? Ini udah malem bagong

21.40

**Baekhyunnie**

Gimana mau tidur kalo lo chat gue terus

21.41

**Chanyeolloo**

Ya udah gih sana tidur

21.42

Selamat tidur bantet kesayangan gue. Jangan lupa mimpi buruk

21.43

**Baekhyunnie**

Haha sialan lo

21.45

Bye bye yoda. Muaacchhh

21.45

Chat terakhir dari baekhyun Cuma gue read dan itupun berhasil bikin senyum. Gila si ni bocah bikin gue kangen, haha

"eh yeol ngapa lo senyum-senyum?"

Ah elah siapa si yang ganggu gue fanboyingin baekhyun. Gue noleh ke mereka oh ternyata si bobby. Iya si bobby yang nanya gue barusan

"kagak" gue lanjut liat lagi layar hp gue. Sumpah gabut banget gue disini

"eh yeol lo masih pacaran sama baekhyun?" – bobby

"iya, ngapa?"

"ga bosen lo yeol sama dia?" – monkyu

"kagak si, malah gue makin betah sama dia"

"heran gue sama lo yeol. Biasanya orang pacaran itu ciuman atau paling ga sex. Contohnya gue, gue pacaran aja udah pernah make dia, kalo lo udah pernah ngerasain palingan juga lo ketagihan. Tapi jangankan kayak gitu, ciuman aja gue ga yakin lo sering ngelakuin" – minhyuk

Kok gue ga suka sama bahasan ini. Ngapa juga pada bahas beginian si.

Gue emang ga pernah lakuin kayak gitu, ciuman aja Cuma cium kening dia, gue juga ga ada niatan buat ngerusak dia. Karna dia cewe yang gue sayang, gue rasa ga pantes buat di rusak. Menurut gue dia ini keterlaluan.

"Apa yang lo bilang emang bener. Tapi maaf gue bukan lo, dan gue juga ga ada niatan buat ngerusak cewe yang gue sayang. Niat gue pacarin dia emang mau ngejaga dia supaya ga dirusak. Bukannya gue pacarin terus gue rusak. Cowo brengsek yang kayak gitu. Kalo emang sayang udah seharusnya dijaga kan? Maaf gue udah banyak bacot. Udah ya gue balik dulu"

Gue langsung aja cabut dari sana. Sumpah gue muak sama mereka yang bahas soal gituan. Kalo kayak gini ga bakal gue ngikut gabung lagi. Shit!

**Chanyeol pov end**


	7. 06

**Baekhyun pov**

Sialan! Badan gue rasanya sakit semua. Ini siapa sih yang ngiket gue di kursi, kan seharusnya di ranjang sekalian di bdsmin heuheu eh astagfirullah ga boleh kayak gitu baekhyun inget dosa, DOSA.

Ah elah nguras tenaga gue aja ini mah. Coba gue lepas ikatannya dah, siapa tau aja bisa lepas kan, pasti bisa lah kan dulu gue anak pramuka haha

Lah inimah apaan anjir hahahaha. Ngiket ginian aja ga becus, belum tamat sd kali ya haha. Udah gue lepas gue tali lagi tangan gue. Kan tolol ya ngapa juga dibuka. Ya kan siapa tau penculiknya tiba-tiba dateng terus ga sengaja liat talinya lepas bisa mampus gue hehe

_Flashback on_

"kemana si caplang sih? Lama bener datengnya"

Gue ada di taman belakang gengs lagi nungguin chanyeol. Tumbenan juga itu anak ngajak gue ke taman belakang biasanya juga kagak. Mau ada apa ya

"yaelah mana si" kok gue kesel ya lama-lama. Ini anak bakalan dateng ga sih, gue tunggu dari tadi juga kagak nongol-nongol

Sssrraakk (anggap aja suara semak-semak)

Gue langsung noleh ke semak itu, kok rada mencurigakan yaa. Hmm

Karna gue penasaran gue coba jalan deketin tuh semak, gue buka pelan dan tiba-tiba ada yang bekep gue dari belakang. Gue nyoba berontak dong tapi hasilnya nilai. Dan gue rasa pandangan gue mulai kabur dan gue ga tau apa terjadi selanjutnya.

_Flashback off_

Capek juga gue nungguin penculiknya, mana ga nongol-nongol lagi. Haduh gue lupa chat si chanyeol, khawatir pasti. Eh emang chanyeol pernah khawatirin gue? Tau ah

Brakkk

Gue langsung noleh ke arah pintu yang baru ditendang. Orang itu terus jalan ke arah gue, gue pura-pura aja masang muka ketakutan.

"nyenyak tidurnya? Hmm" orang itu tiba-tiba angkat dagu gue dan bikin gue ngedongak

"m..mau apa lo?" lah ngapa gue jadi gagap

"mau apa? Gue mau lo jadi milik gue"

"gu...gue ga mau"

"ga mau ya? Hmm oke ga papa. Asal lo jangan nyesel aja kalo pisau ini gue gores ke muka lo yang cantik"

Sialan bat dah ni orang tiba-tiba ngeluarin pisau yang ntah dia dapet darimana dan pisau itu dia mainin tepat di depan muka gue. Secara refleks gue mundurin kepala gue

"oh takut ya? Relax sayang relax"

Relax palalo dugong! Ini gue udah ketakutan setengah mati dan lo dengan santainya ngomong relax sembari mainin pisau tepat di depan gue? Gue rasa otak lo udah ketuker sama otak udang. Gila!!

"jauhin pisau itu dari gue" gue beraniin aja ngomong kayak gitu, aslinya mah gue takut banget

"mau ngelawan ya?" eh eh dia mau apa nodongin pisaunya ke pipi gue? Jangan bilang...

**Srett**

Sialan! Beraninya dia ngegores pipi gue.

**Bughhh**

"sialan lo ya beraninya maen senjata, sini rasain pukulan gue"

Gue pukul tuh orang membabi buta, tuh orang sempet ngelawan terus gue tendang aja tangan yang lagi pegang pisau. Gue takut dia ngegores bagian yang laen.

Gue tendang, gue pukul ampe mampus tuh orang. Gue rasa ini udah cukup buat dia babak belur lah.

Gue pergi aja dari gudang tua ini, bodo amat sama dia. Sesekali gue pegang lukanya ternyata perih juga ya. Sialan!

Oh gue belum sempet chat chanyeol. Gue cek lah siapa tau dia chat gue

**Chanyeolloo (3)**

**Chanyeollo**

Heh bantet lo dimana? Jangan buat gue khawatir yaa

14.50

Jawab gue sialan

15.00

Bales setan

15.30

Ini orang khawatirin gue apa gimana si? Banyak bener umpatannya.

**Baekhyunnie**

Jemput gue di gerbang sekolah

16.35

Habis itu gue matiin hpnya terus gue taro disaku.

Gue pegang dikit lukanya ternyata perih juga, itu orang siapa si bikin gue kayak gini. Untung gue jago bela diri ya, kalo kagak bisa mampus gue.

Udahlah dari pada gue ngumpat-ngumpat ga jelas mending gue tunggu aja si chanyeol dateng.

**Baekhyun pov end**


	8. 07

**Chanyeol pov**

Setelah gue dapet kabar dari baekhyun gue langsung cuss nyusul dia. Gue ga tenang selama diperjalanan. Kesayangan gue kenapa yaa

Sesampenya di sekolah gue langsung cari baekhyun, ternyata dia ketiduran di bangku taman deket gerbang.

Gue deketin si baekhyun. Dan betapa terkejutnya gue, ini muka baekhyun kenapa ada luka goresan. Wah ga bener ini, siapa sih yang ngelakuin hal beginian. Minta banget ditonjok.

Gue elus-elus pipi baekhyun, tapi bukan pas dilukanya. Gue ga tega kalo dia kesakitan. Mau gue bangunin juga ga tegaan gue, ya udah deh demi si ayang gue gendong aja ke mobil. Untungnya gue bawa mobil. Gue taro tuh di kursi belakang sebelum gue ke depan gue sempetin nyium kening dia lama banget. Gue sayang sama dia, dan gue ga mau dia kayak gini.

"gue sayang banget sama lo baek"

Setelahnya gue ke depan dan langsung pergi bawa dia ke rumah gue, untungnya rumah gue sepi ga ada siapa-siapa. Jadi gue bisa sedikit tenang ngejagain dia.

**Chanyeol pov end**

**Baekhyun pov**

Eungg...

Ini dimana? Kok tiba-tiba gue ada di ranjang si? Apa ini di rumah chanyeol?

**Krieett** (anggep aja pintu dibuka)

Gue noleh dan ternyata itu chanyeol. Dia juga bawa makanan buat gue. Gue perhatiin dia yang lagi jalan ke arah gue

"Udah bangun? Ni makan dulu" kata chanyeol sambil nyodorin makanan itu kearah gue. Keliatannya sih makanan ini enak, secara chanyeol juga pinter masak

"Makasih" gue ambil terus gue makan. Selama gue makan si chanyeol juga terus merhatiin gue. Bikin gue degdegan sih sebenernya.

"Baek, pipi lo kenapa ada goresan luka kayak gitu?" Oh ternyata dari tadi si chanyeol perhatiin luka gue

"Gapapa" ga tau kenapa gue males ngasih tau yang sebenernya ke chanyeol. Maafin gue yeol!

"Jujur sama gue, lo kenapa?" Gue liat si chanyeol kayaknya udah mau marah deh. Tatapan dia juga tajem banget, bikin gue takut

"Eum sebenernya gue tadi nunggu lo di taman belakang, kan lo nyuruh gue kesana yaudah gue kesana. Dan sampe sana ada yang ngebekep gue, gue ga tau siapa tiba-tiba gue pingsan dan gue ga tau lagi kejadiaannya"

Si chanyeol kayaknya mau meledak nih

"Kok lo tolol sih? Sejak kapan gue nyuruh lo buat ketemuan ditaman belakang hah?"

Kan apa kata gue!

"Kok lo ngegas si. Mana gue tau kalo itu bukan lo, jangan salahin gue juga bisa ga" kan gue ikutan ngomel

"Kalo bukan tolol apa namanya? Lo itu cewe baekhyun harus waspada. Untung aja lo bisa bela diri, kalo kagak gimana? Kayaknya lo udah di perkosa" kata chanyeol sambil noyor kepala gue

Gue ga masalah dia noyor kepala gue. Tapi kata-kata dia barusan bikin gue sakit hati. Secara ga langsung dia ngedoain gue dong?

Gue ga mau nangis tapi ga tau kenapa air mata gue jatoh gitu aja. Ga pernah rasanya gue sesesak ini, kali ini omongan chanyeol bener-bener buat gue sakit hati.

"Gue tau gue tolol, bego dan apalah itu. Tapi bisa ga lo ga buat gue sakit hati? Gue rasa omongan lo kali ini udah keterlaluan. Lo mau ngedoain gue di perkosa hah? Lo mau liat gue ancur?" Gue ga bisa berenti nangis. Gue terus nangis depan dia, gue ga peduli sama muka kaget dia.

Udah terlanjur gue sakit hati.

Chanyeol yang kaget langsung meluk gue, dia ngelus kepala gue. Tapi gue diem aja.

"Maafin gue. Gue ga bermaksud kayak gitu baek. Maaf ya hmm" Dia terus ngelus kepala gue sambil sesekali nyium rambut gue.

Gue lepasin pelukan dia terus gue apus air mata yang sedari tadi ngalir. Gue natap dia

"Kalo kayak gini terus lebih baik kita break aja atau ga sekalian putus"

Ga tau kenapa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut gue. Gue kaget! Langsung aja gue liat ekspresi chanyeol dan udah di pastiin dia juga kaget sama kata-kata gue barusan.

**Baekhyun pov end**


	9. 08

**Chanyeol pov**

"Kalo kayak gini terus lebih baik kita break aja atau ga sekalian putus"

Gue kaget! Itu beneran baekhyun yang bilang? Gue ngepalin tangan nahan supaya ga meledak depan dia

"Lo barusan ngomong apa?" Gue natep baekhyun tajem, gue liat dia rada ketakutan gitu. Tapi biarlah

"LO GA JELAS BARUSAN GUE NGOMONG KALO GUE MAU PUTUS DARI LO" teriak baekhyun

"LO GA AKAN PUTUS DARI GUE BAEKHYUN"

"KENAPA? HAH? KENAPA GUE GA BISA PUTUS DARI LO? GUE CAPEK YEOL. LAGIAN LO JUGA GA SERIUS KAN SAMA GUE?"

Ga bisa! Baekhyun ga boleh putus dari gue, gimana pun baekhyun tetap milik gue

"Oh lo mau liat gue serius? IKUT GUE SEKARANG JUGA"

Gue tarik baekhyun keluar dari kamar, gue bawa dia ke mobil. Di tengah jalan baekhyun terus berontak tapi tetep gue diemin.

Gue buka pintu mobil terus gue dorong dia masuk. Udah gitu gantian gue yang masuk. Semua pintu gue kunciin secara otomatis.

"Lo mau apa sih yeol?" Gue ga liat dia, karna gue tau dia lagi nangis dan gue paling ga tega liat dia nangis. Tapi untuk saat ini biarin gue egois

"Lo mau gue serius kan? Sekarang juga kita ke rumah orang tua lo di Bandung"

Biar aja si baekhyun kaget. Gue langsung jalanin ni mobil dengan tujuan pergi ke bandung buat nemuin orang tuanya baekhyun.

Gue ga ada maksud apa-apa si. Cuma gue mau buktiin kalo gue serius sama dia. Dan gue mau ngiket(?) dia secara ga langsung, biar dia tetep sama gue dan ga berpaling ke yang laen

"Y..yeol ini ga lucu ya. Balik sekarang"

"Ga, gue mau buktiin ke lo kalo gue serius sama lo"

Liat aja baekhyun, abis ini lo ga akan bisa pergi dari gue haha

**Chanyeol pov end**

**Baekhyun pov**

Kalo lo semua pada ngira si chanyeol ini cuma becanda, lo semua salah.

Buktinya dia beneran bawa gue ke bandung buat ketemu orang tua gue. Noh liat aja dia lagi ngobrol sama emak bapak gue. Gue ga permasalahin itu semua, suerr

Tapi yang jadi masalahnya gue belum siap anjirr tau tau aja nanti gue langsung di nikahin sama dia. Ya Gusti... kan gue masih bocah SMA

Gue liat si chanyeol mah anteng-anteng aja. Kayaknya juga emak bapak gue nyaman sama chanyeol.

"Jadi chanyeol kesini mau minta restu?"

Buset restu apaan ini anjirr... emak gue kalo ngomong suka aneh-aneh

Si chanyeol sempet liat ke gue, gue udah ngode dia supaya jangan jawab yang aneh-aneh. Eh dia malah ngangguk. Dan yang bikin gue kaget itu kata-kata dia

"Iya mah. Chanyeol kesini mau minta restu sama mama juga papa buat ngiket(?) baekhyun. Ini emang belum resmi karna ga ada persiapan sebelumnya. Tapi chanyeol minta tolong jangan kasih baekhyun ke siapa-siapa. Chanyeol udah sayang banget sama baekhyun dan chanyeol ga mau kehilangan dia. Chanyeol tau chanyeol ga punya apa-apa, apalagi pekerjaan buat ngehidupin baekhyun ke depannya, tapi chanyeol bisa ngelanjutin perusahaan papa dan buat baekhyun bahagia sama chanyeol"

Mata gue berkaca-berkaca. Ini beneran chanyeol yang gue kenal? Gue ga habis pikir dia bisa ngomong kayak gitu. Gue kira dia bisanya cuma ngomel-ngomel ke gue mulu, ternyata dibalik itu semua gue baru tau dia sedewasa ini

"Nak chanyeol serius?" Emak gue natap gue sekilas terus liat chanyeol lagi

Chanyeol ngangguk "iya ma, chanyeol serius"

Emak gue senyum, gue yakin dia pasti bakalan ngasih lampu ijo. Gue heran bapak gue diem aja, sariawan kali ya

"Mama sama papa sih setuju. Tapi itu semua keputusan ada di baekhyun. Menurut baekhyun gimana?"

Gue ngeblank, gue ga tau harus ngomong apa. Dan pada akhirnya gue ngangguk. Toh gue juga sayang banget sama chanyeol yaa meski dia orangnya kayak gitu

"Ya udah kalo keputusannya kayak gitu. Baek ajak chanyeol gih ke atas ke kamar baekbom. Kasian dia dari tadi nyetir dari jakarta ke bandung. Pasti capek" alhamdulillah akhirnya bapak gue ngomong juga:v

"Iya pah. Ayuk yeol"

Gue gandeng tangan dia. Eh ga lama malah dia yang ngendeng tangan gue. Uh gemesnyaaaaaa

**Baekhyun pov end**


	10. 09

**Chanyeol pov**

"Mama sama papa sih setuju. Tapi itu semua keputusan ada di baekhyun. Menurut baekhyun gimana?"

Kan apa kata gue, pasti ortu baekhyun ini setuju. Ga percaya sih

"Ya udah kalo keputusannya kayak gitu. Baek ajak chanyeol gih ke atas ke kamar baekbom. Kasian dia dari tadi nyetir dari jakarta ke bandung. Pasti capek"

Aduh calon mertua yang perhatian, hwhw

"Iya pah. Ayuk yeol"

Gue diem aja pas si baekhyun udah narik tangan gue. Gue liat juga muka si baekhyun rada sepet. Kesel ya aa udah di restuin? Haha

Gue ngehela nafas, bete juga diem-dieman. Gue tarik tangan baekhyun terus gue pojokin dia di tembok, untuk tempatnya ga bakal keliatan sama ortunya baekhyun.

Gue liatin dia intens, bisa gue rasain dia mulai gusar, kenapa? Gugup ya sama aa? Haha

"Apasih yeol" baekhyun malingin mukanya yang udah merah, uhhh gemesss

Gue tau dia gugup pas gue deketin mukanya, gue pengen ngakak aja liatnya

"Gue udah dapet restu dan lo ga bisa pergi dari gue" bisik gue tepat di telinganya

Muka baekhyun udah merah banget. Baekhyun ngedorong gue kuat. Dia malingin mukanya kearah laen yang penting ga kearah gue

Gue ketawa liat muka baekhyun yang super merah "malu ya hmm?" Gue colek dagu baekhyun

"A-apasih" baekhyun nepis tangan gue

"Udah sana ke kamar istirahat. Gue mau kebawah"

Gue ketawa liat baekhyun yang langsung lari. gitu ya kalo lagi malu haha

Gue seneng banget bisa dapetin restu ortunya dia, jujur gue sedikit takut kalo sampe gue ga direstuin.

Jujur aja gue kesel waktu baekhyun minta putus tadi, apaan banget dah. Gue tau baekhyun itu pengen gue kayak cowo-cowo romantis diluaran sana tapi rasanya aneh aja gitu kalo romantis. Geli rasanya

Tapi demi kesayangan gue, bakalan gue coba romantis sama dia. Ya walaupun ga seromantis cowo diluar sana. Ya paling gak bisa bikin dia nyaman sama gue.

**Chanyeol pov end**

**Baekhyun pov**

"Mah pah baekhyun sama chanyeol pulang dulu ya"

Gue salim sama mereka, si chanyeol juga ikut-ikutan. Kayaknya emak gue ga rela deh anaknya mau pulang, dari tadi dia cemberut terus.

"Kamu ga bisa tinggal disini dulu teh?"

Ututu emak gue, gue pengen ngakak sih liat ekspresinya tapi gue tahan. Takut kualat haha

"Iya mah, atuh udah jangan cemberut. Nanti cantiknya ilang"

Gue ketawa sambil ngusapin pipi emak gue, ih lucu. Tapi masih lucuan gue sih

"Ya udah atuh, hati-hati ya pulangnya. Nak chanyeol juga, jangan kebut-kebut bawa mobilnya"

Chanyeol manut-manut aja. Gue salim ke mereka sekali lagi. Terus capcus pergi dari sana

"dadah mamah" Gue lambaikan tangan, bukan ke kamera bukan lo pikir ini uji nyali wkwk

Selama dijalan gue sama chanyeol diem-dieman. Palingan cuma suara musik doang yang kedengeran. Gue perhatiin chanyeol dari samping, gue ga nyangka bakalan dapet cowo modelan kayak dia.

Pertama gue pacaran sama dia, kesan gue ke dia itu kayaknya dia ga serius ke gue. Ya gimana gue ga anggep dia serius, orang si chanyeol kayak gitu ke gue.

Tapi setelah gue jalanin hubungan ini, gue jadi tau kalo chanyeol sayang sama gue. Tapi ya namanya juga chanyeol, dia itu paling susah buat ngungkapin perasannya.

Waktu dia nembak gue, dia itu kayak ngajak gue main. Taulah gimana kalo temen lo ngajak lo main. Ya kayak gitulah. Gue sempet mikir ini anak mau ngajak gue pacaran apa ngajak main. Tapi waktu itu gue ga ngasih jawaban, gue kira dia cuma main-main.

Selang seminggu dari itu, ternyata dia nembak gue lagi dan itu di depan semua warga sekolah. Ya dia nembak gue di lapangan dan disaksiin sama semuanya. Gue ga tau apa yang dipikiran dia, tapi itu tuh gentle banget. Alhasil gue terima dia dong, dan bisa pacaran sama dia udah 2 tahun.

Gue kadang kesel sama tingkah dia ke gue yang suka begoin gue, suka ngatain gue ya pokonya yang jelek-jelek lah. Tapi gue bersyukur dia ga kayak cowo diluar sana yang suka mainin cewe. Gue bersyukur banget.

"Heh mikir apa lo?"

Gue kaget, lagi enak-enak gue flashback malah dikagetin dengan cara nonyor kepala gue. Heh ini kepala udah di fitrahin. Jangan songong

"ngagetin aja sih lo" Gue bales dia ngegeplak kepalanyan, emang enak di geplak

"heh jangan songong lo ya. Minta diketekin lo ya. Sini-sini"

Buset si chanyeol mah beneran, dia beneran ngetekin kepala gue. Untung ketek dia wangi kan, ga bau asem. Mikir apaan lo sat.

"Ih chanyeol bau" bohong. Gue bohong. Padahal mah gue keasikan nyiumin wanginya ketek chanyeol

"makanya jangan belagu lo"

Chanyeol lepasin gue tapi dia narik kepala gue buat nyandar di bahu dia. Kan ga akan ketebak chanyeol ini. Tadi mah ngebully gue, sekarang sok-sok romantis

"Baek nikah yuk"

Gue melotot, apa katanya? Nikah? Palalo nikah. Gue masih kelas 2 dan lo masih kelas 3 SMA chanyeol, ih ni orang suka ga danta

"Nikah? Yeol lo udah tingkat akhir, bentar lagi ujian fokusin dulu aja. Belum lagi lo mau kuliah kan?"

"Gue tau itu. Tapi gue mau miliki lo seutuhnya. Baek lo tau perjuangan gue mau dapetin lo? Itu susah baek, sampe-sampe gue harus turunin harga diri gue demi lo. Kalo soal kuliah, nikah sambil kuliah kan bisa. Toh banyak juga yang kayak gitu kan"

Yang diomongin chanyeol bener sih, tapi gue belum siap. Lagian gue juga masih tingkat 2. Ga ga kebayang harus ngurus dia sama anak-anak nanti. Jangankan ngurus mereka, ngurus diri sendiri aja kadang masih ga becus

"Gue belum siap yeol. Lagian gue masih tingkat 2" Gue nunduk, gue ga berani liat dia. Gue takut dia bakalan kecewa sama gue.

Chanyeol ngusap kepala gue pelan. Gue ngedongak liat dia ternyata dia lagi senyum. Ganteng banget sih pak

"Iya gue tau, gue juga ga akan maksa. Gue bakalan nunggu lo siap"

Sumpah itu chanyeol bilangnya lembuttttttt banget, selembut pantat bayi.

Gue ikut senyum, dia nyium kepala gue. Terus fokus lagi nyetir mobilnya

Muka gue udah merah parah, chanyeol kalo lagi mode romantis suka bikin jantung gue mau copot.

Tunggu aja yeol. Gue pasti bakalan nikah sama lo, hehe

**Baekhyun pov end**

**Sebenernya aku tuh mau hapus cerita ini, aku rasa cerita ini aneh juga ga jelas. Tapi waktu aku baca koment kalian aku rasa kalian suka cerita ini, jadi aku putusin buat lanjut hehe...**

**Makasih buat kalian semua**

**Ohya aku ada cerita lagi masih on-going. Itu tuh ceritanya masih seputaran ChanBaek (gs), bahasanya juga gue-lo. Niatnya aku mau publish, tapi aku masih ragu. Menurut kalian gimana?**

**Oke segini aja. Makasih**


	11. 10

**Baekhyun pov**

Lo pada mau tau ga apa yang bikin gue kesel pagi ini?

Ini tuh gara-gara chanyeol. Pagi-pagi gue udah dibuat kelabakan sama si tiang listrik. Gimana engga pagi-pagi buta dia nelponin gue, gue yang lagi enak-enak tidur diganggu terus sama dia. Dia bilang ada hal yang gawat, penting lah, ya gue yang setengah sadar langsung aja kabur ke rumah dia. Udah ga punya malu, gue keluar masih pake baju tidur, sendal selang-seling, rambut udah kayak rambut singa. Untung diriku masih tetap cantik.

"Sialan! Jadi lo nyuruh gue buru-buru ke rumah lo cuma disuruh setrika baju lo?"

Gila gila. Gue mah udah buru-buru ke rumah dia dan ternyata yang di bilang penting sama dia cuma nyuruh gue setrikain baju dia? Gue rasa otak dia udah turun ke lutut. Sia-sia hari libur gue, niatnya kan gue mau tidur sepanjang masa. Ga hehe

"Iya. Cepetan, ini pasti temen-temen gue udah pada nunggu"

Gue liatin dia datar, enak bener hidup dia apa-apa nyuruh orang. Sebenernya gue pacar dia apa babu dia sih?

"Ga mau. Lo kira gue babu lo"

"Yailah yang, itung-itung belajar jadi istri yang baik"

Giliran ada maunya aja panggil gue sayang, biasanya juga suka bener begoin gue

"Heh lo itu punya dua kaki, dua tangan yang masih berfungsi dengan baik, gunainlah. Jangan bisanya nyuruh gue. Mentang-mentang gu-"

**Chup**

Gue melotot

Ini beneran chanyeol nyium gue? DI BIBIR LAGI

Ambyar gue, ambyar

"Udah ya sayang jangan ngomel mulu, sekarang setrikain baju gue ya"

Gue ngangguk kepala, gue masih cerna semua kejadian barusan. Gue ga nyangka chanyeol bakalan nyium gue di bibir biasanya juga cuma dikening. Dan ini ciuman pertama gue sama dia. Gue rasa bentar lagi gue kejang-kejang

"Udah dong kagetnya. Btw bibir lo manis juga ya hehe" dia cengegesan depan gue, masih berani ya lo setelah buat gue kaget

Gue pukul tangannya keras, gini-gini urusan ngegaplok gue jagonya heuheu. Dia sempet ngeringis tapi gue abaikan. Gue mau ngambek titik

"Yang jangan ngambek dong"

Bodo. Gue marah sama lo.

Tanpa dengerin dia, gue lansung setrikain baju dia. Untung sedikit, kalo banyak ogah gue setrikain.

"Tuh udah"

Gue ngasih bajunya ke dia

Dia nyengir "makasih sayang"

Dih dasar kuda nil.

Selagi chanyeol ganti baju gue liat sekeliling rumah dia. Ya Tuhan! Ini rumah apa kandang sapi sih? Kotor bener!

Karna gue anaknya suka bersih, mau ga mau gue bersihin rumah dia. Sumpah si chanyeol jorok banget, sampah makanan dimana, belum bajunya yang berserakan. Fix dia jorok banget.

Ada untungnya si chanyeol punya calon istri cem gue yakan. Ga akan rugi dia haha.

"Yang, aku berangkat dulu. Kamu diem disini aja, kalo mau pulang tunggu aku pulang dulu"

Gue kaget. Chanyeol dateng darimana coba, tau-tau udah di samping gue.

Gue ngangguk "Iya. Hati-hati yaa"

Tiba-tiba dia narik kepala gue. Dia megang kedua pipi gue, ngeliatin gue intens banget. Gue kan jadi gugup

Dia cium kening gue lamaaaaaa banget. Terus turun cium kedua mata gue, kedua pipi gue, idung gue. Yang terakhir bibir gue, BIBIR WOYY!!.

Gue masih biasa aja kalo dia cuma sekedar nempel. Masalahnya dia juga ngelumat bibir gue. Geli-geli gimana gitu tapi enak:( eh hanjerr nista bat pikiran gue.

Dia ngelumat bibir atas sama bibir bawah gue. Ada sensasi aneh, tapi gue ga tau apa.

"Hhmm...mhhh" eh hanjer kok bisa gue ngedesah sih. Ah sialan malu gue

Dia udahin ciuman kita. Kok sedih sih gue. Ya ampun nista bat deh-_

Chanyeol senyum terus usap bibir gue pelan, gue diem aja liatin dia. Plis deh gerak kali Baek-, lo ga lagi jalanin mannequin challenge

"Ini first kiss kita ya. Kayaknya ini bakalan jadi rutinitas kita"

Hah apa apa?

Dia bilang apa?

Rutinitas? Rutinitas apa sih nyet. Ngomong tuh yang jelas

Gue ngerutin dahi, gue ga maksud sama omongan dia.

Chanyeol cengengesan terus ngusap dahi gue

"Udah kali jangan ngerutin dahi kayak gitu"

Gue natap dia datar "Ya lo kalo ngomong ga jelas"

Chanyeol cuma cengengesan liat gue

"Heh dugong lo ga berangkat? Liat jam noh" Gue nunjukin ke arah jam pake dagu gue

Dia noleh ga lama melotot kayak mau keluar matanya

"Shit! Gue telat. Mampus aja ini. Udah ya gue pergi dulu, kalo ada apa-apa telpon gue. Bye sayang"

Dia ngecup bibir gue sekilas terus lari keluar. Ga lama gue denger suara motor yang makin ngejauh. Udah pergi dia:(

Gue megangin bibir yang sempet dia cium. Gue senyum ngingetnya

"Dih gue rasa gue udah gila"

Gue lanjut lagi beberesnya, biar rumahnya bersih. Biar gue juga cepet tidur, gue masih ngantuk.

**Baekhyun pov end**


	12. 11

**Baekhyun pov**

Sekarang gue paham maksud dari "rutinitas" yang waktu itu chanyeol bilang.

Semenjak hari itu dia sering banget nyosor gue. Ga dimana-dimana gawenya nyosor aja. Dia bukan soang kan?:')

Sialnya kadang gue keenakan sih:') ya gimana ya dia itu kayak good kisser gitu. Padahalkan ini ciuman pertama kita, gue curiga dia udah pernah nyosor cewe laen:" tapi engga kan ya?

Dia juga sekarang suka manja-manja ke gue, suka ngusel-ngusel ke gue. Akhir-akhir ini juga dia suka ngegombal gitu. Gue ga tau sih apa motip dia kayak gitu, biasanya mah mana ada dia kayak gitu.

Tapi gue seneng sih dia kayak gitu, ya walaupun ga terbiasa. Dia juga jadi romantis. Apa dia kesambet pas di rumah gue ya? Yakali.

Gue juga udah netap di rumah chanyeol, kita tinggal cuma berdua karna ortu chanyeol di Garut. Tapi kadang juga gue balik ke rumah ga netap terus di rumah chanyeol. Ntar tetangga pada curiga, tau sendiri tingkah bar-barnya tetangga gimana.

Gue sekarang lagi nyantai, nonton tv bareng chanyeol. Tapi kayaknya chanyeol ketiduran karna keenakan di elus kepalanya sama gue

"Yeol ke kamar gih sono"

Gue ngelus pipi dia, tembem njir macem squisy. Dia kalo lagi tidur kayak gini mirip bocah, gemes-gemes gimana gitu

"Hmm... Gendong"

Palalo dungong, badan bongsor kayak gitu minta gendong sama badan piyik macem gue. Kalah lah gue!

Gue cubit pipinya "aneh-aneh aja sih lo, sana ke kamar udah ngantuk juga"

Chanyeol bangun tapi ga langsung ke kamar, dia ngusel dulu di leher gue sambil melukin gue kenceng banget. Bisa keabisan napas gue

"Ih chanyeol berat tau, jangan kenceng-kenceng ntar gue keabisan napas"

Gue berusaha ngedorong dia tapi hasilnya nihil. Tenaga kelinci lawan tenaga singa, ya positif kalah

"Yuk ke kamar"

Tiba-tiba chanyeol gendong gue, dia bawa gue ke kamar. Perasaan yang mau tidur dia kenapa gue juga diangkut-_

"Turunin. Kan lo yang mau tidur, ngapa gue juga musti ikut sih"

Gue meluk leher dia, gue takut aja kalo jatoh kan itu sakit:(

"Sebagai istri yang baik kudu temenin suaminya. Gue kan mau tidur jadi lo harus temenin gue"

Jalan sih jalan aja ga usah cium-cium gue juga sabro.

Istri apaan? Di halalin aja belom

Dia rebahin gue di ranjang terus dia ikutan juga di samping gue. Kita hadep-hadepan, tatapan dia bikin gue salting

"Lo cewe yang gue sayang setelah mama gue"

Dia senyum sambil ngelusin pipi gue, aduh a' eneng teh baper yeuh

Gue yakin muka gue udah merah, ih hanjer maluuu

"Udah ih jangan liatin gue mulu"

Gue tutupin muka dia. Malu aku tuh

Dia ketawa terus ambil tangan gue

"Kenapa sih hmm? Kan ngegombalnya sama istri sendiri"

"Istri apaan? Halal juga belum" Gue cemberut

"Utututu pengen cepet-cepet di halalin ya?" Dia nyutibin pipi gue terus dia goyangin ke kanan ke kiri. Kayaknya dia kesenengan nyubitin pipi gue

"Udah ah, katanya mau tidur"

"Ga jadi deh, gue mau liatin muka istri gue"

Dia neken pipi gue ampe bibir gue monyong-monyong, seneng banget lo njir

"Apasi"

Gue lepasin tangan dia tapi dia malah genggam tangan gue

"Malu ya hmm?" Ketawa ae lo sono

"Jangan malu lah, sama suami sendiri juga" lanjutnya

Gimana ga malu coeg. Lo dari tadi liatin gue gitu banget belum lagi lo genggam tangan gue. Ambyar gue ambyar. Kokoro gue berteriak

"Tidur sanaaaaa"

Buset ini chanyeol genggam tangan guenya kuat banget, mau ngelepasinnya juga butuh tenaga ekstra kayaknya

"Baek nanti lo mau punya anak berapa?"

Apasih chanyeol, ga nyambung deh kamu:"

"Anak apaan. Nikah aja belum" kata gue ketus

Chanyeol ketawa terus ngusap muka gue sekilas

"Ya kan gue cuma tanya"

"Nanya sana sama anakan dugong"

"Ututu"

Dia nyubitin pipi gue lagi, songong anjer dari tadi main cubat cubit aja. Lo kata ini pipi gue squisy

"Sakit bego" gue pukul tangan dia. Ngeselin lama-lama

"Heh songong itu mulut. Belum pernah gue cipok ya"

"MESUM LO ANYING"

**Bugh..**

"SAKIT BAEK YA GUSTI. KEJAM BENER SIH LO SAMA SUAMI SENDIRI"

"Mampus. Salah lo sih"

Baekhyun liatin chanyeol yang masih ngeringis, lama-lama dia kasian juga

"Sakit ya?" Tanya baekhyun

"Iyalah" jawab chanyeol ketus

"Ya salah lo sendiri sih"

"Ya atuh gue kan cuma becanda"

"Yaudah sini, mana yang sakit?"

"Ini nih sakit banget" dia nunjuk kepalanya yang gue geplak tadi. Aduh dia ga akan geger otak kan?

**Chup..**

"MESUM LO ANJING"

**Bugh**

"AMPUN SAYANGKU.!!! YA GUSTI SAKIT BAEK..!!"

**Baekhyun pov end**


	13. 12

**Chanyeol pov**

Kayaknya baru aja kemaren gue mesra-mesraan sama baekhyun. Eh sekarang malah ada masalah

Udah hampir seminggu baekhyun ngediemin gue. Iya dia ngambek sama gue. Gara-garanya gue deket sama nayeon. Sebenernya sih bukan gue yang deketin tapi dia. Kita kenal pas di tempat bimbel, karna bentar lagi gue ujian jadi gue di haruskan bimbel.

Dari tingkah laku dia gue tau kalo dia suka sama gue tapi ga gue waro, hati gue udah milik baekhyun seorang. Dia sering banget deketin gue, sebenernya gue risih cuma ya gimana ya soalnya ga enak aja kalo gue usir dia setiap dia deketin gue.

Gue baru tau dia diem-diem suka fotoin gue, gue masalah. Tapi sialnya dia malah upload foto gue di ignya terus ngetag gue. Lebih sialnya lagi baekhyun ngeliat, ngelike terus koment. Mampus gue

Gue udah berkali-kali hubungin dia tapi ga pernah di respon. Mana dia juga lagi liburan di bandung, makin susah aja buat ngehubungin dia.

Sehari lagi gue selesai ujian, setelah itu gue mau nyusulin baekhyun ke bandung mau gue jelasin sejelas-jelasnya. Gue udah ga tahan di diemin dia, rasanya kayak ada yang kosong gitu.

Gue juga sering ga fokus pas ujian, pikiran gue kemana-mana. Gue ga bisa di giniin

"Yeol lo langsung balik?" Itu sehun

"Iya hun. Gue mau langsung ke bandung"

"Lah mau apa lo?"

"Gue ada urusan. Duluan ya"

Gue langsung pergi tanpa nunggu ucapan sehun. Gue langsung masuk mobil dan pergi dari sekolah. Gue ga pulang dulu tapi langsung ke bandung. Gue tau ini terdengar gila, tapi biarlah gue ga bisa di diemin sama baekhyun..

**Skip**

"Loh chanyeol?" Itu mamah baekhyun

Gue salim sama mamahnya, gue sempet ngelirik ke dalam. Sepi ternyata

"Iya mah. Apa kabar?"

"Baik nak. Masuk dulu yuk"

Gue ikutin mamah baekhyun masuk ke dalem. Rasanya gue udah lama ga kesini, rumahnya selalu bikin gue nyaman. Apa lagi yang namanya byun baekhyun selalu bisa bikin gue nyaman

Duh kangen kan gue:')

"Duduk dulu a' chanyeol. Mamah buatin minuman dulu"

Gue cuma ngangguk, gue ngeliat sekeliling tapi kok ga liat ada baekhyun

"Cari baekhyun ya?"

Gue kaget, ternyata itu mamah. Lah dia kapan datengnya?

Gue geruk kepala belakang sambil senyum canggung "Hehe iya mah"

Mamah senyum sambil naro minumannya. Dia duduk disebelah gue

"Baekhyun lagi tidur siang" kata mamah "minum dulu a'" sambungnya

Gue ngangguk "iya mah"

"Kamu baru pulang sekolah" katanya sambil liatin gue

"Eh iya mah. Pulang sekolah langsung kesini"

Buset mah liatin menantunya biasa aja dong hehe

"Ya ampun, lain kali jangan gitu lagi a' kalo mau kesini kan bisa besok kasian kamu kalo kecapean"

Sedap, ga emaknya ga anaknya kalo khawatirin gue suka bener ngusap kening gue. Aduh tambah kangen kan:')

"Soalnya chanyeol mau ketemu baekhyun mah"

"Kamu ada masalah sama baekhyun?"

Gue senyum canggung, kayaknya mamah tau deh

"Aduh dasar anak muda. Sok atuh keatas, temuin baekhyun"

"Iya mah" gue langsung pergi ke atas, ke kamar baekhyun. Alhamdulillah, untung diizinin

Gue sedikit takut mau nemuin dia, takut-takut gue di usir kan ga lucu.

**Ceklek..**

Gue masuk ke dalem diem-diem, ga mau bangunin bidadari gue.

Gue ambil kursi deket meja rias dia terus duduk deket ranjangnya. Gue perhatiin dia dalam diam. Seminggu ga liat dia bikin gue kangen berat, dan hari ini gue bisa ngobatin rasa kangen gue ke dia. Tapi yang buat gue sedih kenapa harus ada masalah yang bikin kita diem-dieman, lebih tepatnya baekhyun yang diemin gue.

Gue elus kepala dia, gue sayang banget dia. Gue ga berenti senyum, seneng banget gue bisa liat dia lagi

"Eung.."

Gue tepukin kepalanya pelan, kayaknya dia terusik sama elusan gue. Bukannya tidur lagi dia malah buka matanya.

Gue liatin baekhyun pas ngulet, ya ampun gemes gue.

Pandangan kita saling ketemu. Baekhyun melotot, kayaknya baekhyun kaget liat gue ada disini

"Mau apa lo kesini?" Dia ngelengos ngeliat yang laen sambil nanya ke gue ketus

Gue ngehela napas "lo salah paham baek"

Gue berusaha megang tangannya tapi sama dia di tepis. Dia jauhin badan dia dari gue, yailah baek segitunya:""

"Apa yang gue liat itulah yang gue percaya. Mending lo pergi sekarang juga"

Ga. Gue harus bisa lurusin masalah ini, gue ga mau terus-terusan di diemin dia

"Baek dengerin penjelasan gue dulu"

Gue naek ke ranjangnya, nyoba buat ngeraih dia tapi lagi-lagi di tepis

"Jauh jauh lo. Ga usah dijelasin juga gue tau. Kalo lo emang udah bosen sama gue ga usah nyoba selingkuh, mending lo putusin aja gue. Gue ga papa. Justru gue makasih sama lo, ternyata cowo yang selama ini gue pertahanin ga baik buat gue. Gue hiks gue rela kok liat lo hiks lo sama dia. Gue rela, lagian lo hiks lo cocok sama dia ga kayak gu-"

Gue ga tahan, langsung aja gue bawa dia ke pelukan gue. Gue paling benci diri sendiri kalo udah bikin baekhyun nangis. Gue ga bisa liat air mata dia

"Ssttt maafin gue ya, gue ga selingkuh kok dianya aja yang kegatelan. Gue sayang sama lo, gue cinta sama lo. Gue ga akan ninggalin lo"

Gue ciumin pucuk kepala dia. Dia lepasin pelukannya terus liatin gue. Ya ampun nangis aja lucu, jadi pengen nguyel-nguyel

"Beneran?" Kata dia sama poutin bibirnya

Gue ketawa "iya sayang" gue sempetin cium hidungnya. Gemes anjirr

"Awas kalo boong" dia balik melukin gue, kali ini dia meluk gue kenceng banget

"Iya sayang iya. Udah dong nangisnya"

Gue megang pipinya terus gue cubit pelan. Si baekhyun malah kesenengan tapi ga papalah yang penting dia bisa ketawa lagi

"Engga nangis kok" dia balik munggungin gue, kayaknya dia lagi ngelap mukanya deh. Malu ya sama suami haha

"Haha iya iya. Baikan ya?"

Gue julurin jari kelingking di depan dia, dia ketawa terus nautin jari kelingkingnya juga.

"Hm baikan" dia ngangguk sambil senyum. Aduh neng bisa reka ulang ga, gemes ih

"Imut bener si istri gue"

Gue melukin dia terus gue goyangin ke kanan ke kiri. Dia cuma ketawa ampe matanya ga keliatan

Gue megang pipinya sambil liatin dia intens, dia mah udah keliatan salting sampe muka dia merah

Pandangan gue jatuh ke bibirnya, gue miringin kepalanya terus mangut bibir baekhyun. Baekhyun keliatan banget kagetnya tapi ga lama kita mejemin mata

Gue lumat bibir dia lembut, gue ga mau nyakitin dia. Dia juga mulai bales ciuman gue

"Baek turun dulu, ajak chanyeolnya mak- ASTAGFIRULLAH"

Gue langsung lepasin ciumannya pas denger teriak mamah baekhyun. Citra gue depan mertua runtuh sudah. Ah anjerr

Baekhyun juga keliatan kaget, dia langsung melotot ke arah mamahnya

"Ya ampun mamah ga tau. Sok lanjut aja, jangan lupa kunci pintu" mamah langsung pergi tapi ga lupa nutup pintu

Gue liat muka baekhyun udah merah banget, malu banget pasti ke gep sama mamah

"MAMAHHHHH" Teriak baekhyun

Gue ketawa liat dia, dijamin pasti malu banget.

**Chanyeol pov**


End file.
